Revenge
by The Cursed and Torn
Summary: Sakura, in her guilt and anger, makes a decision that will change the fate of the Shinobi world. Rated M for language and violence in later chapters.


Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

'_Italics'-Thoughts_

_Italics-Flashback_

_**Bold Italics-Demonic Speaking**_

'_**Bold Italics'-Inner Sakura**_

'**Bold'-Kyuubi Speaking**

Chapter 1- A Tortured Soul's Decision

* * *

Looking out the balcony of the Hokage's office, a woman with fading pink hair watched the sunset pass over the mountaintop of what was once the Hokage Monument. Gripping the railing tightly, she bit her lower lip forcibly, trying in vain to keep herself from shouting out of anger and anguish. After all, the Hokage Tower was meant to be sealed off to all villagers, the only ones allowed were the Elder Council, Civilian Council, and the Hokage, the latter of the two rarely being here at all. Taking a calming breath, the woman took a glance at the sky, her jade colored eyes marveling at its beauty. _'I wonder, what if…'_ She cut the thought off before she had a chance to complete it. There were no more what ifs, not since twenty-five years ago.

Twenty-five years? Was that how long its been? The woman let a bitter sweet smile cross her face as the events that happened those twenty-five long years led to this moment in time.

'_It was twenty-five years ago that HE came back, twenty-five years since I chose HIM instead of you.' _Pulling an old faded photograph from her pocket, Haruno Sakura let a tear roll down her face, forgetting momentarily the vow she made to never cry again, to forget him and move on with her life. _'But what I'm doing is for him. He's been the driving force for everything I've done, about to do these last two and a half decades.'_

She could remember the events quite vividly, the things that changed the fate of some many lives, hers included these years ago.

It had taken place right after her teammate, and who she considered to be her closet friend, Uzumaki Naruto's return from Myobokuzan. He had just finished learning the arts of Senjutsu, the Shinobi Arts that his late instructor, (and after a talk with Tsunade-Sama later regarding their relationship), the last of his family Jiraiya had told him to do before he died. She was thrilled that he had returned back home. They hadn't seen each other for two and a half years straight, and he had been on so many missions that he was barely in the village, and when he was, their time spent together were often focused around training. Her happiness didn't last long though. As soon as he got back, Akatsuki attacked Konohagakure. She could stop the strangled sob that escaped her throat as she thought back to all the funerals that followed, when they had to bury their first sensei when they were assigned their team, Hakate Kakashi. Next was Shizune. It became soon became apparent that Shizune had fought against Pien Ningendō, and had resisted him to the very end. Following that was Hinata's burial. Naruto nearly killed himself when he learned that Hinata had protected him not out of friendship like he had thought, but out of love. So many more had been killed, so much of the village had been destroyed, and she was afraid to let the blonde haired boy out of her sight, afraid he might disappear as well. And then that was when she made the stupidest mistake of her life. She went to Sasuke.

She could still feel her heart clench as she remembered Sasuke coming to the village, he and the remaining members of Akatsuki and Team Taka. They had gone after the Jinchūriki from Kumogakure, Kirābī, who possessed the last demon other then the Kyūbi, the Hachibi. He came and gave her an ultimatum. Join him and live by his side, or die with the rest of Konoha. She was being stupid at that point she tried to rationalize her actions more then three years later, but no matter how many times she ran the facts through her head, she realized that she never grew out of her crush. She was still that annoying fan girl who would jump at the chance to be with the boy she idolized, even when he proved time and time again that he didn't care about anyone else other then himself. She, so consented.

Then there was the blood. The blood and the screams. She could still hear the screams as her 'beloved' burned the Academy, the students and instructors still inside using the Amaterasu. Then Naruto came. She felt the tears fall down her face at the memory. He looked hurt, betrayed, confused, and beyond anything else, angry. She tried to explain the situation, she tried to tell him that she still loved Sasuke and wanted to be with him. That was the wrong thing to say.

Naruto had grown feral at that point, calling on the Kyūbi's chakra as he started to go into his one-tailed state. That was when he told her which of their friends Sasuke had just killed for the sake of her love. Ino, Tenten, and Shikamaru. All three of them were in the Academy when Sasuke burned it down. Two tails had grown at this point, and yet Naruto continued his tirade, his speech and intelligence unaffected by the growth he had in strength. He then renounced her. He told her how he hated her, how everyone he ever cared for were taken away from him because of her and his promise to return Sasuke to her. How if he had taken Jiraiya's advice, he would still be here with him, how Shizune and Kakashi would be alive, how he and Hinata might have gotten together at this point. How he'd be happy if he wasn't so selfless. She cried. It was the only thing she could do at the time. She cried, and continued to cry even after Sasuke had told her to stop, after Naruto had charged them, now with three tails flowing behind him, after Naruto had killed Sasuke, after Naruto had killed every member of Akatsuki, even after Naruto presented Madara's head to Tsunade.

Then he left. He gave no explanation, as though he needed one, and left. Nobody cared. Nobody asked him not to go, nobody. Everyone he ever cared about was dead. Iruka, Ichiraku-San, his daughter Ayame, Shizune, Konohamaru, Jiraiya, his parents. Tsunade gave him the okay to leave, so he wasn't marked as a Nukenin. She never gave an explanation as to why she didn't force him to stay, not even on her death bed three years later.

Its been twenty-two years since she died. Since Danzo took the title as Hokage. Since dictatorship has existed in Konoha. Danzo had, from the very beginning of his reign, started stripping power away from the Civilian, Clan and Elder Councils. Within five years of his reign, he had stripped the Clan Heads from anything having to do with Konoha, and Civilian down to only civilian matters, such as marketing and trading with foreign nations. As a result, there were no longer any D-Rank missions. The Elder Council had little say in Shinobi matters, as Danzo took immediate control from them as well. He ordered a new system to be integrated into the newly rebuilt Academy, the old one being torn down and converted into a prison ward. The new system was the one used for his ROOT Anbu, killing the emotions of the children and turning them into effective fighting machines. First born children coming from Shinobi and Civilian families had to be enrolled into the Academy, and any parent that refused would have their child taken away and executed. The first of the many parents to die for their children was Yuhi Kurenai.

He then forced a new mandate upon failed missions, executing those Shinobi whom failed a mission. A new law enforced was that now Shinobi or Kunoichi could retire from active service until the age of forty unless loss of limbs or terminal illness prohibited it. Through all this, Konohagakure no Sato slowly became the most militaristic country on the globe.

And through it all, she stayed in the shadows, watching as the reminder of her friends slowly died around her, whether by execution or on a mission. She watched as their children turned into heartless monsters, and she stood by, letting it happen, wallowing in her own self pity. She before had gone to the Memorial Stone, looking at the names of all her friends long gone. Now she couldn't even think of the place, as their faces appeared before her eyes, their eyes accusing her, tormenting her. It took all her willpower to not scream at night as they continued their assault in her dreams.

Search parties had been sent in search of her only living teammate, and they all came back, broken or dead. She cringed as one in particular was kept alive, being one of the Anbu who had tortured him in his youth, a message carved into the man's skin.

NEXT SQUAD YOU SEND AFTER WILL COME BACK IN A KUNAI POUCH.

The searching stopped immediately, Danzo content with Naruto being out and away from the village, though he did send Anbu ever now and then to make sure Naruto stayed out of Konoha. It would be fifteen years since that day, and she finally figured out why Naruto left.

He gave up. Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto simply gave up. He gave up trying to change the villagers opinions on him, trying to change idea of Shinobi being tools meant only to kill, he gave up on her. She came in contact with a traveler one day during a mission, and that was when she discovered Naruto had taken residence in Nami no Kuni. He was married with three kids, and another on the way. Inari was the godfather with Tsunami being the godmother. Tazuna had died some five years back from liver cancer. When she heard, so many emotions were running through her head, but on thing made itself very clear. She was jealous. Jealous and angry. The jealousy she realized, was of because of one thing. It was because Naruto had achieved what she had strived for her whole life. Happiness. The anger was because it wasn't with her. She had already realized that she had fallen in love with the blonde several years after his departure, but she had always assumed that he would come back, come back and forgive her, just like he always did. Then he would ask her out and she would say yes, and then they'd get married a year later, move away from Konoha and to somewhere remote, like Tsuki no Kuni or Yuki no Kuni. They'd raise their children happily, two boys and one girl, before growing old, telling their grandchildren stories of their youth, before dying together in each others arms. It was a fantasy that had kept her sanity from cracking under the guilt and sorrow she felt day in and day out. Now she realized it would be just that. A fantasy, never a reality. She snapped.

She went back home, the house she had inherited from her parents, before she destroyed everything in it that remind her of HIM. Every photo, every dress, every little thing that was done for him or with the intention of being with him. The last thing she destroyed was her Hai-Ati. She then sank into the corner of her room, letting the dam loose, letting every ounce of guilt and remorse hit her in waves. That was how the Anbu found her the next day. They took her to the hospital where she got a medical and psychiatric examination by Inochi Yamanaka. Once he was finished, he dubbed her mentally unstable and that being an active Kunoichi was detrimental to her health. So she was discharged and given a nice pension for her troubles.

Then she began plotting. Ten years she spent on plotting her revenge on the woman who had stolen her Naruto-Kun, on the people of Konoha for their ignorance, for the people that had caused him so much pain in his life. She spent hours in her study, learning everything she could, devising, planning, and waiting patiently for the answer to come to her. Then she found it. **Jikoku Ryokou no Jutsu**. Time travel. She was ecstatic at the prospect. She would able to go back and fix all the mistakes made! She could get a second chance! Then she attempted to learn the Jutsu. She was devastated that it transported only one person, and that if they existed in the previous timeline, they would remain as a shadow to their selves in the past. Watching but never speaking, only able to watch as their history played out again, unable to change. She did not deter though. She found a loophole, in the form of a young boy named Kaji.

She had no idea who he was until a year after she met him, nine years after she had plotted her revenge, when he activated the Rinnegan. His name was Seishou Kaji, the son of Nagato and Konan. They had both survived the slaughter Naruto had unleashed. They had then attempted to purse him only to realize the idiocy of their quest when Naruto again spared their lives, only after he made it clear that it would be the last time. After that, they went back to Amegakure to reform their village and home. It was at that point that they decided to get married. It was unfortunate though that during their last battle with Naruto, Konan had trouble being able to conceive. After years spent trying, Konan finally felt Kami shine on her as she presented Nagato her pregnancy test. It was positive. Nine months later, Kaji was born.

For six years, Nagato raised him to the best of his ability, before illness took over, allowing him to be reunited with his wife. Konan, because of Naruto's last battle with them, had problem with her ovaries. It was found out later that one of them was ruptured, the other in terrible shape as well. After a emergency operation, Konan's life was saved, but she had begged the doctors to leave one ovary, stating that she always wanted a child of her own. The doctors, against their better judgment, did so, but warned her with the probability that bearing a child would never happen, and if it did, a miscarriage was inevitable. Despite the heartbreaking news, Nagato and Konan got married and tried anyway. When she was pregnant, Konan spent almost every other week in the hospital. When she went into labor, her other ovary had ruptured. Unable to save the child and her, they asked her what they should do. She died later that night, only able to name her one and only child before her passing.

Nagato, depressed at his wife's death, still carried on, focusing all his attention on Kaji, teaching him at the age of four the Shinobi Arts and raising him the best he could. It was at the age of five that Kaji unlocked the Rinnegan. It was also the time that Nagato was suffering from his chakra coils failing. The doctors gave him a year at most to live. Following that, Nagato soon came in contact with Konoha, asking that his son be granted citizenship and a home in Konoha. While it was still known that Konoha accepted those with a Kekkei Genkai, it was unknown that Danzo used them as a breeding stock to further strengthen Konoha. So he didn't waste anytime in sending his reply when he realized that he was about to be in possession of the first Dōjutsu in history. With that, Nagato spent the remaining year of his life teaching his son absolute control over the Rinnegan and its uses. Unable to teach everything he learned in his lifetime with in a year, he left an assortment of scrolls for his son to learn off of following his death. A year later, Kaji found himself in Konohagakure no Sato.

As soon as he arrived, Danzo treated him like a prince, sending him to the Academy, only to pull him out and train him himself once Kaji showed he had more knowledge and power then the average Chûnin.

Everyday for the next year was spent on training and brain washing Kaji, as Danzo soon let the village populace crumble under his poor leadership. It was approximately two years later that the village staged a revolt. Danzo and his 200 ROOT Anbu were captured before being executed. The new Hokage, Hyuga Hanabi, the Hyuga Clan Head at the time of her sister's death, lifted all the bans and regulations that Danzo had enacted, reestablishing the power of the Clan Heads and Elder Council, now consisting of Yamanaka Inochi, Hyuga Haishi, and Akamchi Chouza. It was around this time that Sakura and Kaji met.

After making it clear of her intentions, Kaji immediately offered his services, stating that he wished to gain the power to prevent his parents death as well as to get to know them better. Sakura gave her consistent with his request, realizing that it was a small price to pay for her plans to be finally bought to fruitarian So this where Sakura finds herself at this moment, waiting patiently for Kaji to arrive to begin the transfer sequence. With the sun now hidden from sight by the Hokage Monument, Sakura felt a presence approach behind her. With a small smile gracing her face, Sakura turned around and faced Kaji, whom was staring back at her impassively, a giant scroll containing his clothing and scrolls his father left in his position strapped to his back, awaiting her directions. It was at that moment she took in his appearance, and noted how he looked so much like his father in physical appearance with his hair spiked up. The only difference being that inside of orange, his hair color was blue, taking after his mother. His eyes were also taken from his mother, being light blue. "So you arrived."

"Yes, Haruno-San. Can I assume that you've brought what is needed for the transfer to work?" The smile on her face turned into a grin, her jade eyes narrowing slightly as a fire of revenge and rage flickered in them. "Yes. I assume that you have made the necessary seals and time period in which we need?" Crossing his arms, Kaji merely grunted his response. "Hai." Gesturing to the door, Sakura said, "Shall we?" Moving to the side, Kaji allowed Sakura to leave the room first before following after her.

Walking down the halls, Kaji and Sakura walked into the library where on the ground were cryptic kanji and seals were placed, most of which Sakura could not understand nor ever dream of trying to. Going to the glass case in the very back, Sakura disarmed the Genjutsu protecting it and the traps surrounding it before shattering the case with the hilt of one of her kunai blades. _'Don't want to waste my chakra yet.'_ Grabbing the Forbidden Scroll, Sakura threw it to the center of the large seal before gesturing for Kaji to stand next to it. As soon as he got into position, Sakura start to perform all twelve seals of the Chinese Zodiac before she started going through another set, all completely unrecognizable. "You remember the assignment right?" Nodding his head, Kaji murmured, "I am to travel to some years before the attack of the Kyūbi no Yōko, preferably between five or ten. Following that, I am to guide Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto and train him in the Shinobi Arts. I am also to relinquish your mind and soul from the Forbidden Scroll following your sealing." Nodding her head in approval. Sakura quickly finished her seals before she said, "Very good. Unfortunately, I can't solely depend on your word that you will release me from the scroll. You could easily just leave me imprisoned within it forever, or destroy it, whichever suits you better. So I came up with a contingency plan." Placing her hand in the last smile, she smiled cruelly as Kaji stood rigid, unable to move his muscles as he was soon engulfed within a bright light, the seals turning a sequence of colors before six landed on black and the other white. "I am sorry Kaji, but this means to much for me to leave the possibility of your failure to perform your end unchecked. I promise to make your parents' death quick as you've redeemed some of their ill deeds against Naruto-Kun, but its not enough. Goodbye Kaji-Kun. **Fushi Tensei**!"

[1] With her eyes rolling to the back of her head, Sakura slumped to the ground as her mouth opened wide, a decaying wrinkled hand shooting out before forcing the mouth wider. Kaji watched with an expression akin to disgust as the hand soon became an arm before it pushed the chest of the dead Haruno Sakura down, forcing more of itself to be revealed. Once it got its head out, it turned its gaze towards Kaji, its dull pink hair obscuring its face from view, but he could still make out the decayed features of what was once a beautiful face. The only thing that hadn't changed about Sakura was her vibrant jade eyes, now wide with an insane gleam to them as she continued to pry herself from her former body, trying agonizingly to reach Kaji before the Jutsu finished, which at the rate it was going, would be too late. Through out all this, Kaji remained calm as Sakura, now fully free from her previous body, started to crawl towards him, her legs crippled and useless, leaving her no choice. Reaching him, the former Kunoichi grabbed his ankle before she started to agonizingly pull herself up, her lipless mouth curling into a repulsive smile as her blood coated tongue shot out before licking her blackened teeth as she neared his face. Opening her mouth fully she whispered in a broken voice, "N…Naru…to…Soon." Closing his eyes, Kaji whispered, "You were name suggest that you are a beautiful cherry blossom Haruno Sakura. You could have bloomed grown into one, but you allowed yourself to wilt and die for your own selfish desires. That is why you look the way you do. You represent what has become of your soul and heart, allowing the anger, jealously, and guilt to overcome and consume you. For all the love you claim to have for him, you are willing to destroy all the happiness Naruto has achieved for your own selfishness."

Opening his eyes, he found Sakura's staring directly into his, the insane gleam still behind them, only overshadowed by triumph and sadistic satisfaction. "For all the pride you hold for your intelligence, you neglected one important detail in your treachery." Closing his eyes as he felt Sakura grip his neck, Kaji reopened them, the Rinnegan staring directly at Sakura. Opening his mouth, Kaji whispered, "Ningendō." Immediately, Sakura was ripped off of Kaji, slamming against the wall, a wail of anguish and fury releasing from her throat as she glared at who threw her, only to see a woman with long lavender hair, pale skin, and grayish purple eyes with concentric circles around the pupils staring back at her. Recognizing the woman, Sakura silently mouthed the name as she couldn't believe that she was standing before her, the Rinnegan activated, meaning that she was dead and under Kaji's control. "H…Han…abi…?" Letting a sad smile grace his face, Kaji said softly, "My first kill." With his eyes turning cold and expressionless, Kaji said, "For you Sakura, I will end your suffering. Kill her." Putting her hands together, Hanabi now known as Ningendō walked over to Sakura as she struggled to get away from her and to Kaji once more. Grabbing her head, Ningendō closed her eyes before she pulled her hand away, Sakura's soul now in her hand as her second body crumpled at her feet. With the her soul howling in pain, Kaji glanced at Sakura's second body, noting how even in death, her eyes still were as vibrant as they were in life. Crushing the soul in her hands, Ningendō watched with a touch of sadness as Sakura's soul turned to wisps of vapor before disappearing altogether.

"Sakura…you died an unsavory death. In the year I knew you, I saw a woman driven mad by her own grief and hatred. In retrospect, you deserve no pity, no remorse for your actions that resulted in the death of so many innocent lives. But, for you, I shall do as you wish. When the day comes, I shall watch over both you and Naruto. I won't allow what transpired these last twenty five years happen again, I swear it on my honor and life." Glancing at Ningendō, Kaji managed a small smile as he noticed the seals starting to spin around him, going closer towards him with each rotation. "Hn…I guess this is goodbye. I hope that I get the opportunity to met you for real Hanabi-San." With the seals finally circling completely around Kaji, they transformed themselves into the Yin Yang emblem before a bright light engulfed him and the Forbidden Scroll. Once the light dissipated with Kaji and the scrolls he carried nowhere in sight, Ningendō looked outside the towards the village, already feeling a sense of nostalgic setting in. "Boom." A violent explosion soon engulfed the entire Hokage Tower, alerting the surrounding Shinobi and civilians. After using a variety of Suiton Jutsu to put the fire that had broken out, they investigated the tower. What they found was the charred bodies of their Nanadaime, and best medic second to the one of members of the Densetsu no Sannin, Senju Tsunade, and another body that was unable to be identified. Later, the whole event was just a terrible accident. Each body was given a proper burial, Hanabi's grave being visited by the entire Hyuga Clan almost daily, while Sakura's remained cold and empty. It wasn't until two years later that a lone cherry blossom was left at her grave site, beside an old and familiar pair of goggles and a note that had only three words written on it.

_I forgive you._

* * *

Konohagakure No Sato: Sixty Seven Years Previously…

* * *

Materializing out of a large concentration of light, Kaji feel to his knees, his muscles finally released from their invisible hold, his body slumping in exhaustion as he felt as if a piece of him was missing. _'__Ningendō…' _

Standing up though shakily, Kaji looked around himself, noting immediately the differences in in appearance. "Something isn't right here. There are less scrolls here then before. And the Forbidden Scroll is nowhere to be seen. I should have traveled some forty five to fifty years into the past. And if what Sakura told me is accurate, then this room shouldn't have so many changes." Shrugging his shoulders, Kaji placed several seals on his copy of the Forbidden Scroll before sealed within the much larger scroll on his back. He then attempted to walk out the door. Unfortunately, as soon as he took a step, an alarm sounded off, followed by several traps being activated. With dozens of kunai shooting at him from every direction, Kaji realized in a split second he wouldn't be able to dodge in time. _'Kuso. Got to move fast!'_ "**Fūton: Kaiten!**" With his body spinning in a continuous motion, Kaji summoned the wind around him into a protective sphere before it started to rotate along with him, its speed only increasing with each rotation. Once the kunai reached him, they stayed harmlessly in the air before being deflected in every other direction.

Stopping his rotation, Kaji released his hold on the Jutsu, leaving him in a small crater being six inches in depth and three feet in width. As soon as he stopped, he felt several strong chakra signatures around him. Turning his head to his right, Kaji cursed lightly as he realized he was surrounded by several Anbu, all posed and ready to strike at a moments notice. "Who are you? What are you doing here? This room is off limits to everyone other then those that I authorize."

Looking towards the door, his right eyebrow raised in question as he saw someone who should be dead by this point in time. "Nidaime?" Raising an eyebrow of his own, Senju Tobirama, the Nidaime of Konohagakure, said, "Yes? And who are you and what do you have to say for yourself in your defense?" Kaji just stared at him, his mind working out every possibility of what had gone wrong during the time disruption Jutsu he had used, and realizing his mistake in drawing out one of the kanji for the seals, Kaji said the only thing that came to mind.

"Fuck."

* * *

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Tobirama gave the child in front of him a tired glance before he asked, "So you are from the future?" Nodding his head, Kaji gave Tobirama a weak smile as he replied, "Yes. I had drawn one of the kanji seals for the Jutsu incorrectly, so I jumped some twenty seven years further then I had planned." Giving the boy a hard glare, Tobirama spoke, his tone of voice making it clear that there was to be no argument. "You realize that I'll have to validate this story of yours, correct? You are making some very high claims." Nodding his head, Kaji said, "Everything I've said is true. Uchiha Madara is planning his revenge on Konoha now as we speak. In my time, he had created an organization known as Akatsuki. He had tried in vain to gather the nine Bijuu, but failed at the hands of one of the strongest Shinobi of the village, Namikaze Naruto. Further more, Orochimaru, though not at this point, becomes consumed by his greed and lust for power. He is able to learn and use the **Fushi Tensei**, able to use it once every three years unless otherwise forced to make a change, thus shortening his life span and health. Because of his use of it for so long, he became bedridden and was sealed within his own Jutsu when he attempted to take over Uchiha Sasuke, Madara's great-great grandson. Before the Jutsu was completed, Haruno Sakura, the one who found the Jutsu I used, attempted to use **Fushi Tensei **on me, but failed. Her reasoning was similar to Orochimaru's, being motivated by selfishness and greed, but ultimately, it was for the benefit of another according to her."

Nodding his head, Tobirama sighed as he said, "I cannot believe that Madara survived the fight he had with my brother all good conscious. If that was the case, he would've came back to Konoha during Hashirama's funeral, feeling that his only opposition to dominate the village would be gone."

Shaking his head, Kaji gave Tobirama a light smile as he spoke, his voice laced with conviction. "Believe me, Madara's alive. As for coming back to the village at Hashirama's funeral, Madara if anything, is not a spiteful man. He, even to his last dying breath, held your brother in high regard, stating that he was the only one he ever truly admired. Though you are fundamentally weaker then your brother as you don't posses the Mokuton, you are selling yourself short. Madara wouldn't dare attack the village with you currently the Nidaime. Further more, in a time of war, Madara wouldn't have the time to take over Konohagakure before Iwagakure or Sunagakure attacked, effectively destroying the village."

Thinking about it for a few moments, Tobirama realized that the boy was right. "As for Orochimaru?" Sighing, the Nidaime gave Kaji a look similar to wariness as he said, "Much of the same from what you've mentioned. He is ambitious, the top of his class, and quite powerful in terms of Shinobi prowess. A true prodigy that comes once every few decades." Closing his eyes, Kaji whispered, "For my knowledge to be useful in anyway, things need to run in a similar fashion as they did during my time in the past. For the moment, as you are in the middle of war, it'd be more beneficial for the village if I kept Orochimaru alive. He, Jiraiya, and your grandniece Tsunade become the Densetsu no Sannin, after coming in contact with Sanshōuo no Hanzō. He spared their lives and gave them the title of Sannin, marking them as the best of Konohagakure, earning his respect." Closing his eyes, Kaji reopened them, his Rinnegan activated, stunning Tobirama and rendering him silent. "It is some twenty years or so later that my father, Nagato, the only known wielder of the Rinnegan fought and killed Hanzō, becoming the new leader of Amegakure." Looking the man before him in the eyes, Kaji whispered, "Because of Madara, both my parents are dead. My mother died due to childbirth complications because of a battle that she got into while under Madara's orders, and my father died of his chakra coils failing in his body as he had the Rinnegan in use constantly, in a permanent state of activation."

Crossing his arms, Kaji glared at Tobirama, his lips brought into a thin line as he then said, "I am offering my services to you and this village to destroy its enemies. I may be young, but I have been training since the age of four. All I ask is to be put on the squad you assigned to Sarutobi Hiruzen. I can keep a close eye on Orochimaru and on prohibit certain events from happening, one of which will be Orochimaru's defection." Nodding his head, Tobirama said, "Hai. For now, I will create an alias for you which will give a description of your background. Until I have the real document all written out, the background story will be that you are an orphan, your parents a casualty of war. We found you and brought you back to Konoha were you received private instruction from me. This way, fewer questions will be asked. Do you wish for anyone else to know about your current situation?"

Pausing for a moment, Kaji ran over a list of names he knew in this current timeline, realizing that the only one he could probably trust was Hiruzen as Tsunade and Jiraiya were far to young to handle the responsibility of keeping something like this hidden. "Yes. I'd like Hiruzen to know, not in full detail concerning Orochimaru of course, and as far as my Kekkei Genkai, I would like to keep that between us. I wish for no one to know of my Rinnegan unless I specifically say so. I'm afraid a few people within the village will attempt to try and 'mold' me into a weapon of sorts or a breeding stock." Accepting his decision, Tobirama looked troubled for a moment before he asked lightly, "May I ask why you refuse to let Sarutobi know of Orochimaru? I am sure he can be of some assistance in watching over him and trying to guide him."

Shaking his head, Kaji gave Tobirama contemplated whether or not to be honest with him, before he said, "Because he will not do what is necessary in the event that Orochimaru does turn rogue. He failed in the previous timeline, and it cost the village a good deal of civilians and Shinobi alike. If you truly value this village's safety, it should hold true to every decision you make to support and aid this village, not only for the present, but the future as well. Sarutobi failed in doing that." Slightly irked at the way he was speaking of his prized pupil and eventually successor, Tobirama kept his mouth shut, realizing that he was right. Standing up, he gave Kaji a firm handshake.

"I will call Hiruzen in later and discuss what you told me other then the points you asked not to disclose. I may not agree with you in certain regards, but I will respect your wishes and privacy. You will meet your new team and Sarutobi in my office at 9'O clock tomorrow morning."

Returning the shake with an equal amount of vigor and strength, Kaji nodded his head before he made his way outside the Hokage's office to find a cheap hotel. As soon as he left, Tobirama fell back into his seat, exhaustion and fatigue hitting him in waves. Removing his forehead protector and placing it on his desk, his bangs falling forward and obscuring his forehead from view. Giving a tired sigh, he pulled out a picture of his brother, wondering what he would do in this situation. With a small smile gracing his face, he couldn't shake the feeling that he made the right choice, and that his brother would have done the same.

* * *

**Terms:**

Densetsu no Sannin- Legendary Three Shinobi

Kunoichi- Female Ninja

Ningendō- Human Path

Senjutsu- Sage Arts

Jinchūriki- Human Sacrifice

Sanshōuo no Hanzō- Hanzō the Salamander

**Geographical Areas:**

Konohagakure no Sato: Hidden Village in the Leaves

Kumogakure no Sato: Hidden Village in the Clouds

Amegakure no Sato: Hidden Village in the Rain

Sunagakure no Sato: Hidden Village in the Sand

Iwagakure no Sato: Hidden VIllage in the Stone

Myobokuzan: Home Land of Toads

**Kekkei Genkai:**

**Rinnegan: Samsara Eye**

**Allows the user to utilize any and all Jutsu and have a natural affinity for all forms of nature manipulation. The user gains the ability to sense chakra and can see through the same line of vision as the various bodies that they control.**

**Jutsu:**

**Jikoku Ryokou no Jutsu**- Time Travel Technique

Allows the user to travel to a designated time period. It is considered a Kinjutsu as the user must have a inhuman large amount of chakra. Unless the user did not exist in the select time period, he/she are trapped within the shadow of their original body, unable to do anything but view their past.

**Fushi Tensei**- Immortality Jutsu

The user is able to bind their soul to another body, forcing the hosts soul into another dimension before taking over said body. For the Jutsu to work, ones true body must be revealed. Unless the body has been prepared for the transfer, the user can only control the body for a limited amount of time, usually the maximum so far being three years.

**Fūton: Kaiten**- Wind Release: Rotation

A variation of the Hyuga Clan's Kaiten, the user can create a barrier of wind manipulated into the form of a sphere while spinning at an incredible speed.

**//-/Author's Note/-//**

**I realized there are a lot of time travel stories involving Naruto dying and being given a second chance with all his abilities and such, so I decided to take a different approach with the idea. Review and give me some feedback on this. Criticism is welcomed.**

**[1] I added my own personal spin onto this Jutsu as when Orochimaru uses it, his reveals his true body, being a giant snake composed of smaller ones. So I took it into the context of a second body, or a soul based body, coming out of the original, physically representing what the user's true soul is.**


End file.
